Opposites Attract
by BlossomQueen12
Summary: She was beautiful. Angelic. He was a demon. The "Killing Perfection", Lord of the Western Lands. What happens when the devil and an angel wish to be together? Also, what is Kikyou's final wish? My first fanfiction. One-shot Read and review.


**Opposites Attract**

((A.N.: This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please. Hope you like it!

By the way, since I'm new at , it would be nice if someone could take pity on me and show me the ropes. -adorable face- Love you all!))

* * *

She gasped as she stared at his eyes.

It was like drowning in the deepest pool of molten amber. Her eyes traveled over his glorious, god-like appearance. His long silver hair whipped gracefully around him, his markings standing out, showing that this god was clearly not human. he turned his head slowly, mysteriously, towards me. An eyebrow was raised slowly. The Killing Perfection huh? Well, perfection he was.

* * *

The Inu lord looked at the Shikon no Miko, standing before him. Her long midnight tresses waving gently, casting her angelic scent towards him. He breathed in and smelt awe in her scent. He turned his head and raised his eyebrow. There was something different about this ningen. Something that drew him to her. Like Rin had. The Miko, Kagome, had beautiful chocolate eyes. He, Sesshomaru, just didn't get how this angel could desire to stay with his hanyou brother. Then again, she was an angel, and he was practically the devil. But, isn't it said that opposites attract? He left her standing on that hill, envious of the hanyou. InuYasha had everything he wanted, yet he still pursued a walking clay pot, instead of the beautiful, breathing angel that travelled with him. And the kitsune, Shippo, the Miko treated him as her own. Offhandedly, his beast commented.

'She would be a perfect mate'

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked away from her, mokomoko flying in the air behind him, leaving a strangely empty feeling inside of her. And, though she didn't know it, inside of him too.

Later on...

She watched as the baka hanyou walked away from her for the last time. She wasn't devastated, which surprised her. In a way, she pitied him. Kikyou could never truly live again. But also, she felt relieved. More free. And that confused her. She loved InuYasha, didn't she? But what about the feelings she had for Sesshomaru? To be honest, she was confused about him too. How could "Mr. I Hate Humans" fall for a human like her? They were polar opposites. Sango came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, breaking her train of thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Lady Kagome, we should keep moving. InuYasha has made his choice, and there is no going back for him." Miroku stated. Across the clearing, Kagome saw InuYasha hesitate. He whipped around "Whadya mean there's no going back? I can do what ever I want to, Monk!" Kagome shook her head slowly, losing all patience she had with the baka hanyou. She stalked forward and took off the Beads of Subjugation. "We aren't connected anymore. You can never see my family again. Goodbye InuYasha, have a good life." Kagome said as coldly as she could. Nodding at Kikyou, she left, Shippo jumping into her arms as they walked away.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes watched from the forest. Sesshomaru smirked. It's time to make my move. He slunk after them.

* * *

Kikyou and InuYasha walked in silence,

Until Kikyou spoke. "Why did you choose me over my living reincarnation?"

InuYasha looked shocked.

"What, no answer? InuYasha, I did love you once, or at least, I thought I did. But you are still dear to me and I want to see you happy. My reincarnation may not want you anymore because of what you have done, but you still deserve happiness. Promise me something, InuYasha."

He couldn't say anything, so he just nodded. Kikyou continued.

"Promise me you'll do your best to find happiness. I don't care if it's with Kagome or not, just be happy, okay?"

His voice cracking, InuYasha replied.

"I promise Kikyou."

"I set you free from your promise to go to hell with me. Live happily, my love."

"K-Kikyou..." InuYasha stuttered before crushing her cold body to him. "Thank you." The Priestess smiled sadly and stepped away. "Goodbye InuYasha."

Kikyou walked away, fading into dust. He watched as a piece of Kagome's soul flew in the opposite direction he was going. 'Be happy huh? Okay Kikyou, I'll try my best'

* * *

Months later...

Kagome held the complete Shikon no Tama in her hand. Sesshomaru stood by her side, wiping Naraku's blood off his sword. Miroku's body lay on the ground, having been slain before his wind tunnel reached its limit. Sango wept beside him, her sobs wrenching even Sesshomaru's heart. The Taiyoukai walked over to the Monk and drew his Tenseiga. Minutes after Miroku was revived, and he and the slayer shared a passionate kiss, Kagome sank to her knees. Sesshomaru rushed to her side. "Sesshomaru, I'm scared." she whispered in a soft voice. "What will happen if I wish on the

jewel? What will happen if I don't?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened for a moment. "Miko. This Sesshomaru believes that unless you do anything, nothing will happen." Kagome looked up.

"But-" she was cut off by Sesshomaru yanking her to her feet and crushing her to his chest. She blushed as Sesshomaru tilted her chin up. "I do believe this Sesshomaru loves you, Miko.

Will you be my mate? After all, opposites do attract." Kagome nodded furiously. "Of course they do." she smirked and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you."


End file.
